Am I Wrong?
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Damon always believed Fate would play the right cards in his favor, since they had so carelessly thrown her into his life.


Just a short little one-shot of Damon's inner demons. Something I thought of while procrastinating. Enjoy. :)

Summary: Where the eldest Salvatore contemplates his feelings for the Petrova Doppleganger while a face of the past listens in on his heartfelt confessions.

Centered around Delena, but slight Datherine...

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.

Also, rating is the way it is for language. Nothing particularly sexual. xD

* * *

><p>Damon couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take his feelings cursing his name everywhere he went, everywhere he turned, every thought he, well, thought. He was sick of his emotions getting the best of him when he thought he'd finally learned to quite their insane throbbing of his undead heart. His heart strings just kept pulling and tugging, this way and that, whispering how truly pathetic he had gotten in his seemingly short time back in Mystic Falls. Because it was true. Damon Salvatore had grown weak since showing his face back around town. His mind had softend tremendously from it's usual harsh demeanor.<p>

For the longest time, Damon Salvatore was a lost soul since being forced to become one of the night's creatures. He always trudged through life in the moment, but with a secret agenda. His sole purpose, of course, was to bring eternal misery to his brother, obviously. But on his days off, when he wasn't wrecking havoc amoung the world, he was someone he couldn't recognize from his old human ways. He would enjoy his nights by visiting the local bar, compelling the bartender, and drinking to his hearts content. There wasn't any worry of alcohol poisoning, he was dead. There wasn't any worry of the bartender refusing him, he was compelled. There wasn't any worry of people giving him looks, he could kill them. It was in these depressing moments, Damon only had one thing to do.

Think.

And as disturbing as that sounded, it only became bothersome when he met her. _Elena Gilbert._

The woman of her apperances alone, taunting him. Begging him to devour her, to erase her from this world, only for the mere fact she resembled so closely to Katerina Patrova, er-well, Katherine Pierce. In the beginning, sure he wanted her, mainly for her body and blood, but in the end, he knew he was going to kill her. Probably painfully, probably uncaringly, but he swore to himself he was going to do just that.

But then, that didn't happen, did it? Well, she was still alive to this day, so apprently not. No, not only did his darling brother get in the way, nor the new vampire-barbie, not the annoying witch or the classy vampire-hunter, no, it was life. Fate specifically, per say.

They gave her to him on a silver fucking platter, his mind telling him to take her selfishly as he would have usually done, but fate said otherwise. Fate wanted him to meet her, he did so. Fate wanted him to see her for the actual girl she was and not Katherine, he did. Fate wanted him to get to know her, he does. Fate wanted him to save her (and possibly even her pathetic friends and family), regardless of his own life, thus committing selfless acts, he did, on numerous occassions. And finally, Fate wanted him to fall in love with her. . . He is. Over and over and over again. Tearing up his heart, clouding his mind with her being, he continues to fall.

But what Fate hadn't planned, was for her to recuperate such feelings of love and utter devotion.

No, she didn't. She was too wrapped around his brothers finger, she wasn't aware of all the other options. Wasn't even sure there were any to begin with. She only noticed Stefan, always St. Stefan if he recalled correctly. Of course, she had to have been lying, right? All the times they'd bonded, got closer together; did she not see it? Did she not see he was standing in front of her, wearing his heart on his sleeve, breaking down his walls just for her. . .? He couldn't fathom she was _that _slow. Elena was smart, he always believed that, regardless of her reckless decision making. He truly believed, that even though she was with Stefan, she was ment for _him_.

"Well, this sure is a sight to see." A female voice chirped sarcastically. "_Damon Salvatore _crying? That is rich."

Blinking slowly, Damon scowled murderously. "You sure have a balls to be treading on _this_ thin ice."

Katherine smirked wickedly.

"Balls, Damon? It might've been long ago, but I think you do recall my not having anything other than my trusty vagina."

He growled dangerously, not particularly liking such repulsive memories to flood his already demented mind.

"Oh yeah," He bit out, shrugging indifferently, "I remember that ol' loose thing."

Snarling at his jibe, Katherine flashed in front of him, pinning him down beneath her intense glare with what he matched with one of his very own, not at all intimidated. She may be quite older than him, perhaps even stronger and more rehearsed in the vampire ways, but he wasn't about to bow down to some bitch that thought she could toy with his mind any further. Hell, he was about to go down trying to take her. He wasn't scared of death. Only the mere fact he wouldn't see her face anymore. . . Abruptly, Elena's face overtook Katherines, forcing him to immediately turn away in discomfort.

Catching the look before it slipped away, Katherine narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Oh? Was that sorrow I saw?"

"Fuck off." He replied, flashing away from her, but Katherine easily intercepted him, poking his chest with a fluid finger.

"As tempting as that sounds, you've peaked my interest now." She merely shrugged, motioning for him to start talking before she chocked it out of him. (Not that she thought that would help much.)

Damon rose an elegant brow. "What's this? Katherine Pierce, the new Dr. Phil?" He faked gasped, his face lighting with dark amusement.

Hissing under her breath, she gave a silent warning for him to continue that thought, if he so dared. Shrugging off her expression, he looked away. What the fuck was he doing? Standing here with a long past ex who made it fairly clear she wasn't interested in him this whole hundred and some-odd years, who was also a conniving, manipulative little bitch who didn't know how to take lost disappointment quite well. And it didn't help matters at all that she had Elena's face to match. This was just wrong, and she knew it.

Sighing, almost regretfully, Katherine leaned back against the hard bark of a near tree, staring impassfully at Damon.

"I know what you're thinking, and honestly, I'm not going to correct you. But believe me when I say, I'm not here to fuck with you, or your brother, or even Elena. I was just in the neighborhood and thought hey, why not visit my favorite ex-"

He easily caught her bluff. "Bullshit." He dead-panned, staring back at her emotionlessly. (His feelings kept on certain lockdown.)

Smiling to herself, she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Oh dear, you know me so well. It _almost _bothers me that I couldn't have loved you in Stefan's place."

Damon smirked humorlessly. "How unfortunate."

She nodded back, playing along. "Indeed so."

Adding; "So enough about my feelings for you," She commented dryly, "What about you? What's going on with _your _feelings? What's in that dark little head of yours?"

He couldn't deny it anymore, to himself, to anyone, even to _her_. He wanted to, damn he wanted to. But he knew he couldn't. Because each moment that passed with him making up some damn excuse that she shouldn't be his, that Fate was wrong this entire time, he was silently committing suicide on his person, his very own mind. He couldn't take lying to himself. He couldn't take Elena lying to herself. And he couldn't take the secrets anymore. He needed to vent his anger, his pain, his sadness. He needed someone to tell him what to do. Because obviously, he wasn't doing so well on his own.

Suprisingly, without having to be told, Katherine spoke up. "It's her, isn't it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A statement that Damon knew all along, but refused to admit it.

Snorting, Damon held his hand up to prevent Katherine from continuing. "I don't want to hear it. You're willing to do anything to take Elena away from Stefan. Even if it means thrusting her into my tainted embrace." Katherine meshed her eye brows together, quite uncertain at what he was getting at and Damon scoffed. "Don't play coy. I know you, Katherine. Regardless of what you may think, I know what you want. You want Stefan, _always and forever_, but you couldn't bare anyone else taking me away from you either. It was always that way, Katherine. You may have never voiced it, you may have never noticed it over the years, but even if you had Stefan, you always wanted me to fall back on. Always."

And he had a point, she mused inwardly. She truly loved Stefan, with all her undead and jet black heart, but Damon was something else entirely. He was someone of his own kind, his own definition. He was unique, she admitted begrudingly. Damon Salvatore was a very dark virus, once he was under your skin, he couldn't be removed, not with anything. But it was like you wanted him to leave, quite the opposite. And even though she knew it'd hurt him, she didn't care. As long as he was by her side, in whatever shape or form, she didn't give a damn.

But she supposed, it couldn't go on like this forever. She wouldn't allow it to. In a sense, she figured he'd sufferd enough already. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, her eyes settled back on his, only this time with a certain assurance.

Inwardly taken aback by her expression on him, Damon relaxed slightly, his eyes dropping to the ground as his heart sank.

"Am I wrong?" He whispered brokenly, uncaring of the person in front of him saw him in such a state or not.

She whispered something back, but he continued on.

"Am I wrong for wanting her all to myself? Am I wrong for becoming envious of my brother for having her?"

Again, she said something, but he ignored it.

"Elena," He murmured, his soul-searching ice blue orbs flashing up to meet hers, tears threatening to slip from the corners of his eyes. Katherine flinched, but said nothing this time, waiting for the rest of the words to fall from his lips. "Am I wrong for loving you the way I do?"

Smiling softly to herself, Katherine took the needed steps to stand in front of the now kneeling Salvatore. Placing a gentle hand on his head, she breathed slowly. He had suffered this whole time, through all the years that had gone by in seemingly a blur. Unbeknowest to them, Katherine had watched from the shadow's at Damon's attempts to gather Elena's attention. Few moments here and there he had somewhat succeeded, but failed in the end. Though deep down, Katherine believed that if Damon wanted her as much as he says he does, he would have stolen her by now. Like she would have if she were in his position. But Damon wasn't like her. Not in the least bit. He had done what she thought impossible of him. He had willingly aloud his brother to keep Elena, committing a serious selfless act, even if only for the sole purpose that he wanted _her_ to want _him_, without becoming compelled to do so. He endured all the intimate encounters his brother and her doppleganger shared; always looked the other way in hopes that one day she'd give up this foolish cherade and go with him. Always believed Fate would play the right cards in his favor, since they had so carelessly thrown her into his life.

And for that, Katherine smiled gently, admiration adoring her face.

"No," She tried to mimick Elena's tone as much as she could, "Don't give up on me just yet, Damon. Fight for me, fight for me and don't stop."

A fierce resolution and determination flashed across his face. Perhaps he was going insane, but he figured, with her, it was worth it.

"I won't." He shook his head, riding such sorrow as Katherine vanished before his eyes. "This isn't over,_ brother_."

Hidden in the shadow's casted by the trees, Katherine smirked darkly. _All according to plan._

* * *

><p>Ah, finally done! :) This has been circling my mind forever and with everything that's been going, I've only just been able to post it. o; It is mainly Delena, but somehow it feels like Damon and Katherine over took the spotlight. xD Anyways, you get my point, hopefully. Reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated. And yes, this is only a one-shot. :)<p> 


End file.
